darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
171
This article needs attention. This page does not adequately cite one or more of its sources, and '''needs attention'. If you can provide references from valid resource material, feel free to action=edit}} edit it to add a citation or correct the data.'' As the family recovers from the seance, Laura menaces Victoria. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. This night at Collinwood is the most terrifying night of my life. A seance is being held and I am about to be contacted by the dead. As the séance continues and those assembled concentrate on Josette, Guthrie calls to Josette; Laura eyes Victoria as she begins to act strangely once more. Victoria begins moaning again and Carolyn smells jasmine. Victoria speaks in French, which Carolyn says Victoria doesn't know. Guthrie deduces that Josette is speaking through her. Laura exerts her power over Victoria as, in French, the governess begins to name the person, the stranger, dead but not dead... Victoria screams and faints. Act I Laura is secretly pleased that she managed to prevent Josette from speaking her name through Victoria. Roger puts on the lights as Guthrie and Carolyn tend to Victoria, who comes to suddenly asking what happened. Roger offers her some brandy as Victoria learns that Josette spoke through her; Laura (who speaks French) dodges the chance to translate what Josette told them at Roger's behest. Guthrie states that the disjointed speech told of someone who sleeps without sleeping and dreams without dreaming. She also spoke of a young boy in grave danger; Roger scoffs. Guthrie continues, speaking of a fire through the centuries and a fire to come, as well as a presence in the house which is evil but which acted hostilely to stop her from naming it. Laura and Roger don't understand or like this situation, not one iota. Victoria is a blank slate after the séance began. Victoria recaps her experience, stating that she was in a place that was covered in fire and which set her aflame. Victoria becomes hysterical but Carolyn bitchily refuses Laura's help in escorting Victoria to her room. Roger takes Laura back to the Cottage and plans to tongue-lash Guthrie when he returns. Guthrie, alone, replays the tape recording of the séance. Act II Roger and Laura are in complete agreement about Guthrie's leaving Collinwood, which Roger plans to order tonight. He also plans to handle Victoria and Carolyn's intended opposition. Roger wonders if there's anything in all of this; Laura pooh-poohs the idea of the supernatural (or perhaps, just the possibility that Roger might believe in the supernatural). Laura can explain everything except Victoria's fluent French. Roger plans to erase his memory of the whole incident promptly. Victoria and Carolyn agree that David is the boy Josette is protecting; they can't figure out where the fire will be or when. Carolyn's belief that Laura is the cause of everything is strengthened although Victoria is reluctant to agree. Act III Carolyn reiterates her belief that Laura is the cause of Elizabeth's illness, and she is sure her aunt is going to do something terrible to David. She doesn't believe Laura loves David in the slightest. Guthrie visits the girls to apologize; Guthrie is reluctant to name the evil force as Laura. Guthrie thinks the only way they'll be sure is if they hold another séance. Victoria is reluctant to agree; Guthrie thinks that a new séance, sans the evil force (aka Laura), if held in the Old House with Victoria present, would be more successful. Victoria wants to help but is afraid. Guthrie says he won't make Victoria, who is Josette's instrument of communication, go through with the séance except as a last resort. He suggests Victoria gets some rest, and both he and Carolyn tell her goodnight. Back down in the Drawing room, Roger scowls. He tells Guthrie good-bye after wryly thanking him for an unforgettable experience. Guthrie points out that the séance was not a failure, and hence he is not leaving. Carolyn defends Guthrie and tells Roger that he can't stop Guthrie's visits. Act IV Carolyn calls Roger out, saying he's more afraid than she is but he's covering with a layer of skepticism. Guthrie is her only hope in helping Elizabeth; Roger admits defeat. Victoria awakens with a start and finds Laura in her room, where Laura menacingly suggests that Victoria might be happier and safer away from Collinwood. Laura vanishes. Memorable quotes : Laura: (to Victoria) I have a feeling about you... a feeling that it's not good for you to be in this house. Dramatis personae * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← John Lasell as Peter Guthrie → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * This episode features a lovely directorial touch as Victoria closes her bedroom window upstairs, Roger opens the drawing room window downstairs. * This is the first episode in which Roger replaces the stopper in the brandy decanter. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Dr. Guthrie, Victoria, Carolyn, Roger and Laura attempt to contact Josette. Victoria goes into a trance. Josette speaks through Victoria in French (reprised from the previous episode). * TIMELINE: Day 42 begins, and will end in episode 173. 12:10am: Carolyn goes to bed. 2:15am: Laura visits Victoria. Bloopers and continuity errors * The ornate chair that is normally in the corner of the drawing room next to the armoire and close to the telephone is shown near the window and next to the table with the tape recorder at the start of the seance in the previous episode is shown at the start of this episode, just as the seance is finishing back in its normal place. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 171 on the IMDb0171